


A Different Ocean

by valis2



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-02
Updated: 2009-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valis2/pseuds/valis2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment between the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Ocean

Cody stood on the fantail of the _Riptide_, watching the sun as it languidly dipped behind the horizon. A breeze rose up, ruffling his hair and setting the sailboats in the harbor to whistling. The last blaze of light played out across the surface of the water, and the deck was warm underneath his bare feet.

Longingly, he thought of other sunsets over other waters. Tropical waters, hot and sultry, everything painted red and orange by the last rays of the sun. The scent of exotic flowers mixed with the salt of the sea. The taste of ripe pineapple and mango melting on his tongue.

Nick padded up from belowdecks, coming to stand next to him, shoulder rubbing against his affectionately.

Cody turned to look at Nick. "You ever want to travel?" he asked without thinking.

Nick shook his head. His lips quirked into a smile, and his expression clearly said that he'd already done all the traveling he ever wanted to do, that he had found his home, and that everything he wanted was right here in King Harbor, on this boat.

Cody stared out across the harbor as the sun finally vanished under the waves. "Don't you ever get the urge to visit someplace new? See something you haven't seen? You know...swim in a different ocean?"

"Only if you're swimming in it first," said Nick, grinning and pulling him close for a kiss.


End file.
